


A Crow in The Dust

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cinderella Elements, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Orlesian Balls, masked sex, very self indulgent, zevran didn't come to kill warden during the blight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Zevran the once prideful Antivan Crow has been reduced to nothing more then a house elf. He feels like there is no way out when suddenly he is given an opportunity to attend an Orlesian style party in order to do some proper assassinating. He now has three nights of freedom to do what he wants. As long as he is back before the Guildmasters curfew that is.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very self indulgent idea I've been having for a while and decided to write it out. This story is basically done but I'll post chapters as I edit them. 
> 
> Apologize ahead of time for any mistakes in spelling and grammar.

Zevran stood behind his fellow Crows listening to the Guildmaster explain there current influx of contracts. Apparently Orlesian merchants, traders and nobles had been invited to a party being held by the Ferelden court. The recently recovering Ferelden was looking to prove it was ready to start trading with its neighboring countries once again. Although the two countries were long time enemies the two where obvious trading partners for the simple fact they were next to each other. Still, this would not change the still bitter public's opinion of Orlais and its nobility.

In order to keep any public outcry from happening the party was to be held in secret in a castle fort where something like this would not normally be held. A secret party full of aggressive Orlesian upper crust all trying to out do each other no matter the cost. The perfect place for an assassination or twelve to take place and the Ferelden branch of the Antivan Crows where more then willing to help with such things.

Currently the contracts were being auctioned off to the crows in the room. Zevran was quit excited about the prospect of getting one or two for himself. It had been so long since he had been able to carry out a proper assassination himself. Which was not what he had expected to happen when he had first joined the Ferelden Crow branch over a year ago. Sure he had expected to not get as many contracts as back in Antiva, Ferelden nobility had far less coin to throw around then their Anvian cousins, but he had barely been able to get any work since he had arrived.

When his Crow house needed a volunteer to be sent to the Ferelden Guildmaster to pay off a dept Zevran had basically jumped at the opportunity. He thought coming here would be a good thing for him. He could get away from his past in Antiva and all the people who knew about it. It would be, in some small way, a new start for him.

Unfortunately things had started to go down hill as soon as he had arrived. Zevran had quickly and unexpectedly been reduced into the house elf of the Guildmaster. But unlike regular house elfs that got paid for there work Zevran got nothing. He had become nothing more then a slave. Zevran had always, in the back of his head at least, known that he was nothing more then a slave to the Crows but this just made it feel all the more humiliating.

When contracts were up for auction Zevran had his offers rejected nearly every time no matter how much of the coin he offered to give up to the guild. The only time he did get contracts was when he was literally the only one available to do them. Which was thankfully the case today. With so many contracts to fill in the span of a few days everyone had to get involved.

Over the course of the auction Zevran had luckily managed to get two contracts, a merchant who wanted her cheating husband killed (apparently murder was more acceptable then divorce in Orlais), and a noble who wanted wanted his brother killed so he could inherit of of the parents estate without question. What lovely people Orlesian nobility were.

Zevran smiled to himself as he looked at his well earned contracts. He had just gotten himself some proper work and a few nights of freedom from this Guildmaster and his house. And he was going to make the best of it.

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night and an unexpected guest.

Zevran smiled to himself as he admired himself in the reflective service of an abandoned serving tray. As much as he despised his Guildmaster's he could not deny the mans wonderful taste in uniform. Black velvet looked so good on him, but then again most things did. Although Zevran was not that big of a fan of the black tam beret style hat the Guildmaster had insisted he wear to cover the points of his ears. As if his short stature wouldn't give away that he was and elf anyway. Aside from that Zevrans favourite part was the faux silver mask they were given to wear. Can't be an Orlesian party without a mask. It was a simple mask by my Orlesian standards, just a imitation of a human face that covered the everything up from the cheekbones, but it added the perfect amount of mystique.

It was currently the evening of the first day of the three day long party between the Orlesian and Fereldens. Zevran had seen several of his fellow Crows darting about the place in similar outfits to him no doubt going about tracking there own targets. Zevran himself had already taken care of his first target.

He had been tasked to kill an adulterous husband for his soon to be widow. He had managed to find the man and plaster him with drinks until he could barely stand. After that he had convinced him to come along with him on a walk along the castle walls with the promise of sex. Zevran had waited until they were over a spot with unkempt enough vegetation and with a little encouragement over he went. Even if the pants could chosen his fall it was a high enough fall that it would kill him no mater what was at the bottom.

With a job well done Zevran felt no rush to pursue his second target right away. After all there where two more days left to this thing. It was time for him to have some fun. Sure there was food and drink to be enjoyed but Zevran was looking to having something a little more physical. He would most likely just seduce some servant away from there work for an hour or two. No need to get ambitious tonight. Of course a little ambition never hurt anyone.

 

\--

 

Zevran had been scouting out the food tables for what felt like hours. Normally he would have at least gotten someone to talk to him by now. He had been expecting to be ignored by the nobility but not by the servants as well. Had he lost his touch during his year of servitude? No, no, that couldn't be it he had managed to get his target. But then again he was blind drunk. Maybe it was just that the Ferelden staff were not used to the demands of the Orlisians and were to busy to talk to the handsome blond elf even though they really wanted to. That must be it. Maybe tomorrow they would be more receptive to being swept away for some fun with him for an hour or two.

But he wasn't giving up just yet. He still had three hours before he had to return to the Guildmasters home to report in and return his outfit. Zevran was unsure if the other Crows at the party also had this restriction. He would have asked but to admit he had a curfew was a bit too humiliating.

Zevran was thinking on this when something caught his eye. Something blue. Zevran tilted his head to get a better look. Was that a group of Grey Wardens over there? Zevran weaved his way through the crowd as only a trained Crow could to get a better look. Sure enough there was a group of three Warden just standing there drinking wine all of them looking like they'd rather be somewhere else. Two of them, a dwarf and a human, where wearing the standard Grey Warden amour with no masks. Most of the Fereldens weren't wearing them.But it was the third warden that really caught his eye.

An elven man about Zevrans hight was standing with his back to him. He was also wearing the Grey Warden armour like his comrades but his was slightly different. A small blue cloak and decorative silver pauldron covered his right arm and a silver griffin decorated his left. An indication of rank maybe? Clearly he was the one in charge.

“Eugh, this Orlesian wine is to sodding sweet. They might as well be serving us juice!” The red haired dwarf complained loudly.

“Keep it down Ohgren. He don't want to offend our oh so special guests now do we?” The elf said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Oh who cares if we do!? No one want to talk to each other at this stupid thing anyway.” The dwaf was not wrong. Zevran had not seen any Ferelden actually talking to an Orlesian or vise versa all night.

“Why are we here anyway?” The human grumbled “I thought Grey Wardens weren't suppose to get involved in politics.” 

 

“We're not. But I am not just the Warden Commander I am also the Arl of Amaranthine so I had to come. You two didn't need to come but you insisted on following me here.” The elf said

Zevran perked up at hearing that. An elf and Arl? How could...? Wait a moment. Zevran saw the elf turn his head and could see his face now and he noticed the tattoos on the mans face. The elf was Dalish.

Maker, that was the Hero of Ferelden.

 


	3. Chapter 2

Zevran really shouldn't have been surprised that the Hero of Ferelden was there. Honestly he wasn't surprised that he was here it was more that he was actually seeing him. The Warden Commander had become quite famous among the Crows. Its not often that someone can survive two crow attacks let alone one. Of course that wasn't the only thing, beside the whole stopping the blight thing, that the Warden was known for among the Crows.

There was a rumour that traveled around the ranks of the Crows that the Second attack had been an accident on the part of the Ferelden Guildmaster. Apparently during the Blight the Warden had made a deal with the local Guildmaster. The details were unknown but apparently in exchange for doing some work for the Crows the Warden would no longer be targeted for attack. Unfortunately when the Warden had been given the title of Arl Amaranthine it had somehow slipped past the Crows notice so when a Ban said she wanted the Arl of Amaranthine dead he had not put two and two together.

Because of this it was said that the Ferelden branch of the Crows owed the Warden big time. Zevran, nor did anyone but the Guildmaster apparently, knew how much or what exactly they owed but the Warden had yet to collect on it.

Zevran continued to look at the Warden Commander with fascination. He had honestly not expected the Warden to be so handsome. He had only heard that he was a Dalish elf. Well, that and a strange rumour that the Warden had white eyes. What captured Zevrans attention the most was the Wardens tattoos. He knew that the Dalish wore them on there face to signify maturity but Zevran wondered if they also had them of there bodies.

Suddenly a thought entered the assassins mind. Maybe he could get the Warden Commander to show him somewhere more private. Seducing the Warden Commander. Now this would be interesting.

Zevran noticed that the Warden was looking at his now empty cup and was starting to head towards one of the fool and drink tables. A perfect time to strike.

Waving his way back through the crowd Zevran made it back to the table before the Warden and positioned himself beside the wine. The saw the Warden Commander as he approached the table. The Warden then grabbed one if the bottles of wine and started to pour himself some rather then take one of already filled cups on the table. Not an unusual gesture for a Ferelden but it was strange to be doing such a thing at an Orlesian style party.

Zevran placed his hand on the table next to the Warden and leaned on it. “It is and odd thing for someone of your status to be pouring there own wine, Warden Commander.” Zevran commented in an attempt to get the Warden's attention.

The Warden's head snapped to look at Zevran. The Warden's face looked stern his thin eyebrows lowered in angry arches. Zevran felt the Warden's eyes examining him. He also noted that the Warden did not have white eyes as he had heard. They were just very light blue.

“Is this wine poisoned Crow?” The Wardens response was so direct it caught Zevran off guard.

“What?” Was all Zevran could get out.

“I asked if this wine is poisoned. Why else would you be talking to me? I've seen you Crows darting around this party like rats all night so I wouldn't be surprised if most of this wine was poisoned.” The Warden said dryly.

“The wine is not poisoned. To my knowledge anyway.” Zevran said honestly.

“Yeah, I didn't think so.” The Warden said and he finished pouring and took a swig. “Now what do you want? Did your bosses send you to give me a message?”

“Oh, no, as far as I know my higher ups wasn't nothing to do with you right now dear Warden and if they did they would not send me to tell you trust me.” Now this felt more familiar. Zevran just needed a little time to get going. He picked up one of the cups of wine for himself before speaking again. “As for me? I just wanted to the the legendary Hero of Ferelden up close. Your were quite the popular topic among the Crows for quite a while. I wanted to see if your were as handsome as they say your are.”

The Warden looked a little surprised by the half complement. He took another good swig of wine, expression hardening once again before speaking.

“So you've heard of my dealings with the Crows have you? Then I am sure you are aware that I am not particularly fond of them.” The Warden said almost as if trying to intimidate the other elf.

“Of course I have dear Warden and I sympathize with you truly. I would be just as put off by them as I am sure you are if they did the same thing to me. But I assure you I had no part in ether of those events. I have only arrived in this country recently.”

The Warden seemed to relax a bit at hearing that but only a little bit. “So you're new here? What do you think of our oh so fine land?” The questions were equal parts curiosity and sarcasm.

Zevran paused to think of an answer to the the Warden's question. He had been too busy with the Guildmasters house to actually form an opinion despite living here for over a year. All he had was his first impressions of the place.

“I'm afraid I do not have much to say on the matter,” Zevran said trying to sound confident “I have been so busy with my work I have hardly had any time to experience this country properly. Although I must say this country is rather cold and has a weird obsession with gravy.” The half truth seemed to get a smirk out of the Warden.

“You know most people who come here say that exact same thing.” The Warden sipped his wine again his guard seeming to lessen more. “I've been to Antiva once. To meet the Wardens up there. I got the most awful sunburn but the food was nice so I guess the trip wasn't all bad.”

Zevran laughed at that. It was good to see the Warden had a little humour in him. “Most people who travel to fair Avtiva say the exact same thing.” Zevran replied. The Warden let out a huff of amusement. Seems he was getting through to the allegedly hard willed Warden.

“If its one thing I miss about fair Antiva it is her food.” Zevran continued.

“Can't you just make it yourself?” The Warden asked.

“I am afraid I cannot dear Warden.”

“Why not? Can't find the right spices? Or any spiced for that matter?” The Warden said a sense of dry humour penetrating his words.

“No.” Zevran said holding back laughter at what the Warden had said. “I just can't cook.”

The two elves laughed together. A good honest laugh. It had been so long since Zevran had felt this good talking to someone else. He wasn't sure why but he also felt great pride as getting the Warden to laugh.

“Well Crow, you've impressed me.” The Grey Warden said. His voice sounded notably more relaxed. “Unlike the rest of your brethren I think I might like you small amount.”

Zevran smiled at this. It wasn't necessarily as complement but it sure felt like one.

“Now, dear Warden, do you like me because I haven't tried to kill you yet of is it because of my charm and dashing good looks?” Zevran remarked.

The Warden put a finger on his jaw trying to look like he was thinking.

“A little of both I'd say.” The Warden Commander finally said.

“Well Warden, if that is the case” Zevran leaned towards the Warden slightly. “ I must say I'm starting to like you myself.”

The Warden smiled and leaned towards Zevran like how Zevran had earlier. Like this the assassin spotted that reflective glow that all elf eyes have briefly in the eyes of the Warden. That was probably where the rumour that the Warden had glowing eyes as well as them being white came from.

“Your flirting with me aren't you?” The Warden said the question being more of a statement then anything else.

Zevran placed a hand on his chest and leaned back from the Warden feigning offence. “What me? A lowly elf flirting with the legendary Hero of Ferelden? What scandalous accusations for you to be throwing around Warden.”

The Warden held his smile and stood up straight again. “Well Crow, how about this? We take this bottle of wine and get away from this party so that we can get to know each other better and get away from the gazes of anyone who might try to make this a scandal.”

Zevran liked that sound of that. He liked the sound of that a lot. “That is a very bold request of you to make dear Warden. But about your friends...” Zevran motioned to the two other Wardens that had been staring daggers at him for the past few minutes.

The Warden looked over his shoulder. “Oh, right, nearly forgot about them.” The Warden then seemed to silently communicate with his associates that he was fine and they could leave which the two Wardens did. “Don't worry about them. They won't try to beat you up unless you attack me and they hate this party so I don't think they'll be coming back.”

“How comforting.” Zevran mumbled.

The Warden seemed to ignore this or didn't hear it as he picked up a fresh bottle of wine and walked off. Feeling rather proud of himself Zevran followed the Warden away from the party.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out how long it takes me to edit a chapter depends on how long the chapter is. Who knew.

Well this had not gone how Zevran had expected it to. He had expected to end up in the Warden's bed with the wine forgotten in favour of more fun activities. But instead they were just sitting together in a little corner away from the party with the bottle on wine and a tray on snacks that the Warden had taken off some sever just talking. Normally Zevran would have been a little miffed at the turn of events but he really wasn't. There was something just nice talking to and getting to know the Warden.

Well, in hind sight this was more of the Warden getting to know Zevran then it was Zevran getting to know about the Warden. So far the Warden had gotten Zevran to tell him about what Crow house he was originally from, that his mother was Dalish, what it was like in Antiva city, his old apartment near the leather district, and more details on his trip to Ferelden. As for what Zevran had learned about the Warden, well he learned that his name was Mahariel and that he was very good at getting information out of other people. He's also gotten to ask if a few of the smaller things he had heard about him were true or not but any of that wasn't exactly new information for him.

“So what's Antiva wine like anyway?” More questions from Mahariel. “I've heard its good but I've never had it myself. I would have had some when I was in Antiva but the Grey Wardens up there only had Antivan brandy at the time.”

“Well,” Zevran started to answer “our wine is much better then this Orlesian wine I can tell you that. This wine is more sweet and wet, ours has more of a body and is much drier. Although I am no expert on it myself as for someone like it it can be a bit of a luxury. Usually I only drink it with very _special_ company” As Zevran said that last part he lightly touched the Wardens knee. The Warden gave a knowing smile and placed his hand over Zevrans and slowly guided the Avtivans hand further up his own thigh.

“Would I be like that special company you speak of?” The Warden asked his voice low.

“Perhaps you are dear War-” Zevran cut himself off as he caught the sight of one of the forts clocks out of the corner of his eye. Maker it was almost half past eleven. He'd have to book it to make it back to the Guildmasters house before it was midnight.

“I, uh, my dear Warden I must apologize but I much be going. Right now.” Zevran said panicked as he removed his hand from the Warden, stood, and almost sprinted away. He heard what he though was a confused sounding “Wha-” come from the Warden before he got out of hearing range.

 

\--

 

It was the next day. Zevran had somehow managed to make it back to the house in time the night before. Apparently the other crows had the same curfew as him as one woman had the unfortunate luck of coming back late. She had gotten a rather viscous verbal flogging from the Guildmaster because if it. Zevran couldn't help but imagine that if he was in her position that flogging might have been a bit more literal.

Zevran himself was currently washing one of the other Crows party outfits. Maker, of all the accursed cores he was forced to do laundry was his most hated one. Especially if it was something fancy like this. The assassin had been careless enough to get blood on the damned thing.

Zevran tried to detract himself from his task with other thoughts. He let his mind wander for a bit but eventually he found himself thinking of Warden Mahariel again. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about the Warden ever since he left his side last night. He was still a little starstruck that he had even net him at all. They had talked for almost three hours and it was probably the best three hours that Zevran had had in months. Heck maybe years.

He wanted to see the Warden again. Badly. He hoped that he would be at the party again tonight. Hopefully he could take care of his second target quickly so that he could find him. If the Warden wasn't mad at him for leaving him so suddenly that is. Maybe tonight they could move beyond the wine and cheese-

“Hey.”

Zevran jumped at the loud, stern voice and shattered his train of thoughts.

“Your supposed to be washing that not staring into the void.” The voice of the Guildmaster said.

“I am washing it.” Zevran said trying to sound neutral “I'm just letting it soak for a second. You know how dried blood can be.”

The Guildmaster gave a disgruntled huff but he seemed to except this excuse and left.

Tonight could not come fast enough.

 


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second night

Zevran look around the ballroom searching for any signs of blue and silver. It had taken longer then expected to take care of his target but the job was done. A slow acting poison in his appetizer that would make it look like he had had an allergic reaction. With that done Zevran was now free to look for Mahariel. If he was here at all that was.

Warden was not actually that fond of the party in the first place so that mixed with Zevran suddenly abandoning him last night did not exactly give him much of an incentive to come back. Zevran really hoped that that wasn't the case. He really wanted to see the Warden again. There was just something so captivating about the man.

It took a little while but Zevran eventually spotted that wonderful Grey Warden blue. On one of the balconies looking over the dance floor stood the Warden leaning on the banister. Zevran briefly wondered if the Warden was up there looking for him. No, that couldn't be the case. Why would anyone be looking for him?

None the less, Zevran started to make his way up towards the Warden.

\--

 

“Funny meeting you here again dear Warden.” Zevran said as he leaned up against the banister next to Mahariel. The Warden looked over at Zevran his expression neutral. The lighting here made the Warden's features look more sharp then usual.

“Its not that funny that I'm here Zevran, I'm the Arl of Amaranthine after all. I need to try and convince at least one of these Orlisisans that my Arlings newly rebuild port is worth using.” The Warden correctly pointed out before continuing. “What is funny is that your here. With the way you left last night one would suspect that you were eager to never show your face around here again.”

Zevran was a tad surprised to hear his name come from the Warden's mouth. He was rarely called by his name these days.

“Ah, yes, that . I must apologize for that Warden. I was... Well you know how and assassin must keep his secrets no? It had something to do with a client I'll leave it at that.” Admitting that he had a curfew was just a little to embarrassing for Zevran. From what he could see on the Warden's face the other elf was only party buying.

The Warden shrugged. “I find it best to keep out of other peoples business unless it involves Darkspawn to I won't pry for once.” The Warden turned slightly to face Zevran before continuing. “Although, I must ask. Why do you pursue me still?”

Zevran though about this for a second. He could have easily had a servant in his bed by now if he had not decided to go after the Warden. But here he was continuing his pursuite.

“Well Warden,: Zevran said as he leaned on the banister next to the Warden. “I fancy many things. I fancy thing that are beautiful and things that are strong. I fancy things that are dangerous and exciting. And you are many of those things dear Warden.”

Zevran could swear that he saw a hint of a blush starting to appear on the Wardens cheeks before the Warden let out and amused huff and smiled. It was so lovely to see that smile again. The Warden leaned closer to Zevran. “How do I know that this isn't some kind of Crow plot where you seduce me into your bed so that you can kill me?”

“Such supposition! You should really learn to be more trusting of others dear Warden.” Zevran said his voice full of faux shock.

“You know,” The Warden responded “maybe I should be.” As the Warden said this Zevran felt a hand come to rest on his side and give a gentle but encouraging pull towards the Warden's side. Zevran felt his own face heat up a bit at the sudden contact. He honestly hadn't expected this from the Warden. Maybe he had caught him in a good mood. Lucky him.

\--

The next few hours went by as they had the previous night. Mostly talking in a lonely corner of the castle but this time with a bit more flirting being exchanged between the two. They had found the place they had spent the previous night. It was away from the party but close enough so that one could hear the music and the light murmur of the guests talking.

  
“So I am curious Warden, has anyone else attempted to gain your attention here? Surly someone such as yourself must be fighting off eager suitors constantly.” Zevran asked.

“Not here. Orlesians aren't fond of elves if you haven't noticed and the Fereldens are too intimidated by me. Being seen dancing with me could make them look bad to potential trading partners." Mahariel mused.

“There loss.” Zevran commented

The two sat for a minute and listened to the soft sound of the music drifting up to them from the dance floor.

“Shemlen have no idea how to throw a good party.” Zevran looked over as the Warden spoke. “Listen to this music. They say its dance music but how can you move to this. There's no energy. You couldn't even tell a bedtime story to this stuff.”

“Isn't song a form of story telling in its self?” Zevran asked rhetorically.

“True. But there is no singer here to tell the tales. Just sound.”

“Isn't sound just enough sometimes? Music is subtle, it can convey an array of feeling in just its notes. Shouldn't that be enough to tell a story?”

The Warden looked over at Zevran, his thin eyebrows raised.

“That's an awfully poetic thing for you to say Zevran.” Zevran smiled as the Warden spoke his again. Zevran had forgotten how nice it was to called by your own name.

“Well, yes, I suppose so.” Zevran replied “Being a little poetic comes with the job I suppose. People, nobles especially, in Antiva tend to spout it out when confronted with the possibility of death. I think they think that there words will be so moving it will persuade the assassin to spare them. Never works mind you.”

Mahariel gave an amused huff in acknowledgement. The two sat and listened to the music for while. Zevran idly looked down observing the various shapes on the stone floor. He followed the patterns to the Mahariel's boot and then continued to look up the rest of his body eventually settling on his face again.

Maker, why was he acting like this around the Warden? The Warden seemed like he was a bit difficult to get into bed with but judging by how last night went they could have been having sex hours ago but he was putting it off for some reason. Was it just because he liked having someone actually acknowledge him as something more the just the house elf he had become? Of course it could also be that the Warden was just and interesting person to be around. It not everyday you get to talk to a living legend.

The Warden Commander stood suddenly then and turned to face Zevran with his hand extended towards him.

“Dance with be Zevran.” The Warden spoke.

“Pardon me Warden, but did you just ask me to dance?” Zevran asked genuinely unsure if he had heard the Warden correctly.

“Yes, Zevran, I'm asking you to dance with me. We won't go to the dance floor. It will be just you and me right here.”

“Why?” The sounded incredibly childish as it left Zevrans mouth.

“Because I want to dance with you.”

Zevran felt his face heat up at the Wardens words. He hoped his mask hid it.

“Well then my dear Warden. Shale we dance.” Zevran said as he stood and took the Wardens hand.

Zevran placed his free hand and the Wardens side, the Warden did the same and the two began to rock back and forth slowly. Not much actual dancing bu some standers but it was nice to be this close to each other at least.

“You know,” The Warden began to speak softly. “Mahariel is not actually my first name.”

“Hm? Its not?” Zevran said curiosity highlighting his words.

“My actual name is Theron. Although no one has called me that since I joined the Wardens.”

“Is this another one of those Grey Warden things you where talking about?”

“Yes it is.”

Zevran felt a little giddy at learning this bit of information. It was like learning a secret. Even if it wasn't really a secret. If someone was determined enough they could probably find the Wardens full name on a legal document somewhere. But still, this was something few people knew and now Zevran was one of them. It made him feel a little special.

“Well that is currently and unusual practice _Theron_.” Zevran put emphasis on the name.

“Oh, don't call me that. It sounds weird hearing that come out of anyone that isn't my mother.”

“Oh, sorry.” Zevran said feeling like his fun had been ruined a little.

“Honestly I respond more to Mahariel then Theron these days anyway. Sometimes I even forget that my first names isn't 'Warden Commander.'” There was and air of humour to what the Warden said but Zevran could sense an undertone of sincerity.

The two danced in silence to a while longer the sounds of there boots tapping on the stone floor of the castle almost drowning out the music that nether of them where paying much attention to at that point. Both men's attention was almost entirely focused on the other. Zevran felt the Wardens hand move from his side to his back. Sensing what the Warden was going to do Zevran did it first. He moved the hand that was on the Warden's side onto his back and pulled him so that there chests touched.

“Dear Warden. Do I sense that perhaps there was some alternative motive to asking me to dance?” Zevran said in a low voice.

“Perhaps.” The Warden replied a knowing tone in his voice.

“And what would that motive be dear Warden?”

“That I find you very attractive and I want you to join me in my chambers.”

Well, that was direct. Zevran had not been expecting that but it was exactly what he wanted to hear. He had longed to be wanted like that ever since he had arrived in Ferleden. This felt good. Very good. But he could not let it be too obvious how desperate he was for the Warden as well. He had a reputation to maintain after all.

“Oh? And whatever would we be doing in your chambers?” Well we be discussing fighting techniques, or perhaps you have a contract for me you wish to discuss in private?”

The Warden placed a hand gently on the back Zevran's head.

“Does playing coy always work for you?”

“Usually is does, yes.”

Zevran felt the Warden lean towards him before the Warden kissed Zevrans lips. Zevran returned the affection enthusiastically. The two made out for a bit mouths opening and tongues playing with each other. Zevran smiled into the kiss as the felt the Wardens hand slide down his back cup his ass before he pulled away.

Zevran laughed lightly. His mask had been shifted slightly during the kissing and it occurred his vision slightly. He went to readjust it.

“Well, dear Warden, you seem enthused. Shell we-” Zevran paused as vision was returned to him and the first thing he was the clock from the previous night. It was even later then it had been when he left last night. Shit.

“I, uh, oh dear. Warden I am so so sorry but I must, I have to, uh.” This was terribly awkward. “I need to leave.”

Zevran sprinted away. He though he heard an annoyed sounding “Hey-!” come from the Warden but he wasn't sure.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small brake to see what the Warden is up too.

The door to the room made a loud thump as it was roughly thrown open.

“He did it again!” Mahariel said as he entered the room his arms up the in air dramatically.

Nathaniel and Oghren looked at the Warden as he slammed the door shut behind him as he entered the room proper. He looked frustrated, throwing of his small cape and other decorations that he had put on for the party that night.

“Who did what again Boss?” Oghren knew exactly who and what the Warden was talking about. He and Nathaniel both did. But it was fun seeing the Warden Commander get this flustered.

“You know! The elf from last night. Zevran!” The Warden exclaimed as he slouched down into one of the chairs in the room.

Nathaniel and Oghren looked at each other. The two had heard the tale of Mahariel's encounter with the Crow last night and how he had just randomly ran away. Evidently this had happened again. Nether of them liked that the Commander had been approached by this man in particular. It just seemed suspiciously coincidental to them. But as the Warden had pointed out he was the king of coincidences like this.

“So, did something new happen this time or...?” Nathaniel asked.

“Well, yes and no. I almost got him but then he just sprinted off!”

“Got him?” Nathaniel asked in a mocking tone.

“You know what I mean! He left around the same time as last night too. Maybe if he shows up tomorrow...” The Warden started to trail off.

“This seems like a lot of effort for this hook up boss.” Oghren commented.

“Arn't you the one always telling me I need to get laid?”

“Well, yeah. But when I said you need to get laid I didn't mean got involved in a highly complex act of seduction over the coarse of three night with and Ancestors damned assassin.” 

The Warden opened his mouth to rebuttal Oghren but quickly closed in again and a silent admission of of defeat.

“So does that silence mean your going to give up on your little crush?” Nathaniel asked sounding tired.

“No!” Mahariel exclaimed sounding defensive.

“Your real smitten with that guy aren't you.” Oghren said as more of a statement then an acctual question.

The Warden blushed although he would deny that he ever did such a thing. “Why are you two still here anyway?” The Warden said in a desperate attempt to change the subject. “You could have been half way back to the keep by now if you left this morning.”

“We would have left but watching you swoon is too much fun to miss.” Oghren said laughing all the while.

The Warden stood and left the room his face burning.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might take a bit because its longer.

Cleaning the fireplaces. That's what it was today. Strangely Zevran didn't mind cleaning the fireplaces as much as other house elves might. He had cleaned the fireplaces of the brothel that he had grown up in so it was a familiar task. Even if it was hard growing up there was difficult he couldn't help but feel a sort of twisted nostalgia for it. But it was talking him longer then usual to clean today. He hoped the Guildmaster wouldn't notice.

It was taking him longer because, much like the previous day, his mind kept wandering back to that man. The Warden Commander. Being in each others arms well they danced. And Maker, that kiss. 

Zevran's train on thought crashes as he felt something hit him on the back and heard something clunk onto the floor. He backed out of the fireplace quickly to see if he could see what happened. As soon as he got out he saw the Guildmaster looking at him from across the room. 

“I don't keep you here to sit ass deep in soot doing nothing.” The Guildmaster grumbled. 

Zevran felt anger at the Guildmasters words. “I apologize. I was preoccupied with what I am to do about my target tonight.” Zevran said. He had lied to the Guildmaster when he had gotten back last night that he had failed to assassinate his target that night. It was a risky move lying to the Guildmaster but Zevran was willing to take it to see his, no, The Warden again. If the Warden decided to forgive him again that is.

“You can think and work at the same time. And pick up that spoon well you at it.” The Guildmaster motioned to the floor before he turned and left. Zevran looked at the spot next to him that the Guildmaster had indicated and saw a wooden spoon from the kitchen. The Guildmaster mush have chucked it at his and that's what had hit him. Zevran was grateful that it was just a spoon this time.

Maker he had been lucky these past few days. Last night he had arrived back a few minutes late. Something like that normally would have gotten him a physical thrashing but he had gotten with just a verbal one.

Although, Zevran was somewhat convinced that the only reason that he had not been hit in anyway was because he was wearing the ,apparently expensive, outfit that the Guildmaster had proved the crows for the party and the Guildmaster didn't want to risk damaging it.

It was been a good few days for Zevran. He lamented that they would not last.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer then expected as I had to completely rewrite more then half of it. The rest of the Chapters should be fairly quick because there shorter.

Zevran was starting to lose hope. He had no targets to kill this evening so he could focus entirely on finding the Warden. Unfortunately he wasn't having any luck finding him. He tried to look for the iconic Grey Warden armour in the crowd but he had not seen anything like it yet. He had gotten excited a few times seeing someone wearing a blue sash or and Orlesian's particularly shiny hat but so sign of the Warden himself.

Maker he must not be here at all. Not after he had sprinted away from the Warden last night immediately after agreeing to bed him. Why would he forgive him after something like that? If Zevran was in in his position he wouldn't. Maker he had screwed up his one chance to be with something even if it was just for a few short hours.

Zevran plunked himself down on one of the many benches decorating the halls that evening. He moved his hands beneath his mask and rubbed his eyes. He was going to give up. He was going to give up and go “home”. Back to his life as an unpaid house elf with only the memories of his brief flirtation with the Hero of Maker damned Ferelden that never actually went anywhere because he was too damned scared of the Guildmaster.

Then Zevran heard the tap of footsteps approaching before he felt someone poke his shoulder. Zevran was expecting it to be some staff member there to tell him to go wallow somewhere else. He removed his hands from under his mask and went to readjust it so that he could properly glare at whatever stupid butler-

Zevran inhaled sharply at what he saw. It was the Warden Commander. A rather cross looking Warden Commander.

“Warden Commander! You, your here!” Zevran blurted out. He wasn't sure what to do now. He stood up to face the Warden at eye level. This didn't make things easier as Zevran had hoped. The Warden was frowning at him in a way Zevran suspected he looked at his worst enemies.

“I, um, I mean, I was not expecting to see you here tonight Commander. Not after...”

“Not after you ran away like a startled halla?”

“Yes.. After that...” This was terribly embarrassing “It was.. Urgent Crow business. I know that doesn't sound like a good excuse but that really was the case. I am sorry and I don't expect you to forgive me for doing that to you.” Zevran said.

The two stood looking at each other. The Wardens hands flopped down to his sides as he let out a sigh.

“I'm not used to people apologizing to me.” The Warden mumbled. “Not right away at least.”

Zevran wasn't sure what to say. Was this vulnerability he was seeing? From the indestructible Warden Commander?

The Warden sighed again. “Look, Zevran, I believe you. I wanted to be mad at you but I couldn't stop thinking about you. I still want to spend the night with you Zevran. And since your here I guess that means you want the same.”

Zevran felt his spirit lift instantly. “Yes, dear Warden, that is correct.”

The Warden smiled and grabbed Zevran's hand. “Then let us go and maybe this time I can convince you to stay a little longer tonight. You have heard of Grey Warden stamina yes?”

Zevran smirked. “I look forward to seeing it in action may dear Warden.” Zevran said before pulling the Warden into a brief kiss.

\--

The Warden let out a hum of pleasure as they two men kissed. Currently they were on the Warden's bed in his chambers on top of each other. They where both half undressed, chests exposed, and any clothes that had been removed already discarded haphazardly on the floor.

Mahariel left Zevrans mouth and started to kiss and lick at his neck. Zevran placed a genital hand on the back of the Wardens head to encourage this. Zevran was absorbed by the feeling. So much so that he almost didn't notice the Wardens hand reaching up the remove his still on mask.

Zevran grabbed the Wardens hand as it started to push up the mask. “No.” Zevran wasn't sure why but he didn't want to take the mask off. It wasn't like it hid his identity that well. You could still see his facial tattoo on his lower cheek. But it gave him a feeling of animosity that he was not ready to let go of tonight.

The Warden lifted his head to look at Zevran. “Whats wrong?” The Warden asked looking conserned.

“Oh, no, its nothing. I just want to keep the mask on is all. Its kinky.” Not on unrealistic request on Zevrans part.

The Warden shrugged and let out an. “Alright.” Before returning to what he he had been doing.

The Warden continued to kiss and lick his way down Zevrans chest stopping to suck at his nipple well be slipped is bare hand into Zevrans small cloths. Zevran breathed in as Mahariel started to slowly stroke his cock. Oh Maker it had been so long since someone had touched him like this.

The Warden lifted himself slightly from Zevrans chest as he worked Zevrans quickly forming erection out of his small cloths as he rubbed. Zevran shivered at the Wardens touch. The Wardens strokes slowly became faster. Zevran let out a groan and lightly gripped the sheets underneath him

“Warden I-” Zevran sputtered out before cumming into the Wardens hand.

The Warden smirked and looked at Zevran. He could tell Zevran's face was flushed even with the mask on. Zevran looked back at the Warden and gave a small small smile. His breath was still audible as he recovered from his organism.

The Warden stood up from the bed and started to take off the rest of his cloths “Lets get the rest of these off before we continue.” The Warden said.

Zevran was more then happy to follow suit.

Zevran managed to get out of his clothing and discard them faster then the Warden. He watched as the Warden removed the rest of his clothing and leftover armour he had on. He studied the scars on Mahariel's back. He noted three circular scars on various parts on his back, arrow wounds probably, and what looked like a stab wound near his shoulder blades. No sign of body tattoos to be seen though.

Any thoughts of tattoos was whipped from Zevrans mind as the Warden removed the his last bit of clothing and turned to face him. Zevran let out a little gasp at what he saw. The Warden had a massive scar running across his chest. Maker, how has he not noticed that before. Zevran couldn't even imagine what the wound that caused such a thing would look like, let alone how anyone could survive such a massive gash.

“What are you...? Oh, yes this.” The Warden started then looked down and touched his chest where the scar was. “I got this when I fought the Archdemon.”

The Warden crawled back onto the bed before Zevran could ask anything more about it. Not that he would right now. He had more important things to occupy his mind. Like the Wardens tongue pushing into his mouth.

There tongues played for a bit before the Warden pulled away and reached for the night stand grumbling something. He seemed to find what he was looking for and pulled his arm back with a bottle of oil in hand. Zevran gave a knowing look to the Warden. The Warden smiled back.

“I like your tattoos.” Mahariel said as he traced one of the ones he had on his chest with the cold oil bottle. Zevran shivered slightly at that.

“I have more on my back.” Zevran said arousal obvious in his voice as the Warden licked along the same one.

“Perhaps you can show me later.” The Dalish self commented as he sat up again and started to pour a generous amount of the oil onto his fingers. Zevran spread his legs to give the Warden better access.

The Warden dent down and brushed a finger against Zevrans entrance before looking up at Zevran silence asking for permission. Zevran nodded his head.

“It has been a while I must confess.” Zevran said softly.

The Warden nodded to show he understood. Slowly he inserted one of his fingers into Zevran's anus. Mahariel moved his finger in and out of Zevran occasionally swiping his finger up to get at the other mans prostate. Zevran let out little mules of pleasure at this. Usually he wouldn't be like this so soon but Makers breath the combination of being so long without another's touch and the lust he had to this man was reducing him to a puddle rather quickly.

Soon a second finger entered him and then eventually a third. Soon the Warden asked Zevran is he was ready. Zevran was and he made that clear. The Warden started to coat his own hard cock in the oil and positioned himself above the other elf. Zevran wrapped his legs around the Mahariel's waist.

The Warden planed his mouth onto Zevrans as he pushed his dick into Zevran. Zevran took in a small breath of surprise at the sensation but it quickly melted into moans as the Warden slowly began to move in and out of him. Above him the Warden let out a shaky breath and mumbled something that Zevran couldn't quite catch.

The room was filled with the noises of skin against skin and the breathing and moans of the two men. Zevran placed his hands on the Wardens shoulders and scratched the skin lightly with his nails. The Warden shuttered and made a noise of pleasure. Mahariel returned the favour by bending down and kissing and nipping at Zevran's neck. Maker he loved it when his lovers did that.

The slow movements of the Warden started to turn into harder thrusts and Zevran attempted to mach the Warden with his own bucking. The mask the Zevran was wearing keep slipping in and out of place with the movement. Zevran wrapped his arm tighter around the Wardens shoulders and let out a loud cry as he felt the Wardens slick hand close around his own cock between them.

As The Warden jerked him off and thrust into him Zevran let out a series of short cries. In an attempted to silence himself he bit down onto the Wardens shoulder. He heard Mahariel's pleasured growl at this and felt the Warden pick up his pace once again.

Only a short while of this and Zevran could feel his quickly approaching climax.

“Ah, Maker!” Zevran let out as he was one again hit my his orgasm. As he came the Warden let go of Zevran's cock, grabbed his hips and started to thrust hard into Zevran chasing his own orgasm. A few more thrusts and Zevran felt the Warden cum inside him.

The room was now almost quiet now aside from the heavy breathing of the two men as they attempted to recover from their climaxes. Mahariel slid himself out of Zevran and laid next to him on his side.

Zevran turned his head to look at the Wardens face. The mask was slightly obscured his vision but he could see the Warden just fine. The Warden looked flushed, his cheeks, nose, and the tips of his ears a dark pink. He was still breathing heavily but he did not look tired.

“Thank you.” Zevran said. He sounded more tired then he expected. “For that.”

“It was my pleasure.” The Warden said a smirk on his face. “And yours too I hope.”

“Very much so.”

The two leaned closer to each other and kissed briefly. The Warden brushed his fingers over the tattoo Zevran had on his arm.

“I hope your up for more.” The Warden said a teasing sound in his voice. “Its often hard for my lovers to keep up.”

The Warden seemed that he was offering a challenge to Zevran. One that Zevran was more then willing to take on.

“Oh, I think I am up for it.” Zevran said before coming forward and kissing the Warden hard. Zevran rolled himself so that he was now on top of the Warden. This was going to be a long and fun night.

“Now, let me show you how its done back in Antiva.”

 


	9. Chapter 8

Zevran sat there on the edge of the bed looking at nothing in particular. He had just gotten dressed and was about to leave. He felt guilty just leaving him like this. Usually he stayed with his lovers until morning. Well, the ones that he didn't have to kill at least. But it was late and he need to get back.

He looked back at the now sleeping Mahariel and small smile formed on his face. He wasn't going to forget this encounter for a while. Possibly ever. He though of how if he was back in Antiva he would boast about this encounter to his fellow crows like he had with all his other notable sexual partners. He remembered how they would take no to mild interest in his bragging depending on who it was he had managed to sleep with. He suspected that if he told them that he had slept with the Hero of Ferelden they might think he was lying for once.

He wanted to look away and just go but there was something so... He didn't know what it was but there was something about the elf. Zevran had not expected to be swept off his feet by anyone at this party but the Warden had managed to do just that. He removed his mask and placed it on the bed so that it would not obscure his vision. Mahariel slept on his back, arms crossed over his chest, his head lulling to the side a bit, his breathing almost silent.

Even with his arms covering his chest Zevran could still see many of the scars on it. Zevran had expected to to see scars on the Warden but nothing like what he had seen. He had even noticed that the arrow scars on his back seemed to match the ones on his front as if he had completely pierced him. Zevran doubted that that was the case but then again if anyone could survive three arrows through the chest it would be the Warden.

He looked at the Warden arms and tried to imagine what they would look like with tattoos. The colour and style would be like the Vashaden on that decorated the Warden's face. In between there love making Zevran had managed learn from the Warden that the Dalish did tattoo there bodies. He himself did not have any but he had expressed a desire to get some done in the future if he could. Zevran regretted that he would never be able to see them.

Seeing the Warden like this made this all feel more real then it should have. The Warden was not just The Warden to him anymore. He was also Theron Mahariel. The man who had not rejected him, had forgiven him, and had not treated him like he was less even though compared to him he was dirt.

He wanted to stay with the Warden. To see him again sometime at least.

Zevran's smile faded. That would never happen. What he wanted had never mattered and it never would. An assassin takes his pleasures where he can find them. This was just pleasure and nothing more.

Nothing more.

He though that to himself over and over again as he stood from the bed and quietly exited the room.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zevran returns home.

Zevran had no idea what time it was. It was dark and that's about all he would tell. The clouds had covered the sky so he couldn't even guess based on where the moon. Damn this Ferelden weather.

At this point he was basically sprinting back to the Guildmasters house. To cut down on time Zevran had hopped several fences and bushes on the way. He really didn't care how much he was dirtying his outfit at this point. He could just say he messed it up chasing his mark and the Guildmaster would buy it. He wouldn't like it but he'd buy it. 

Hopping over one more gate Zevran was on the Guildmaster's property . He jogged up to the door of the house and prepared himself for what might greet him when he opened the door. He sucked a breath in and went inside.

He opened the door slowly making sure the hinges didn't squeak and closed it with the same caution. Turning to face the entrance hallway Zevran felt his heart jump at the sight of the Guildmaster leaning against the wall of the hall waiting for him.

“It's late.” The words sounded like ice coming from the Guildmaster's mouth.

“I am aware.” Zevran said his own voice sounding as neutral as he could manage. “I was perusing my mark, who I can assure you is now very much dead.”

“Where you now?” The Guildmaster looked at Zevran up and down with a critical eye. “So did poisoning your target involve a chase through the woods? You did poison them right? That was a special request of the client wasn't it?”

Zevran's eye widened slightly at this. The Guildmaster was right. Zevran started to weight the consequences of lying about stabbing the man instead but his thoughts were stopped as he saw the Guildmaster approaching him.

“You know, boy, I was willing to let this late appearance of yours go since your such an incompetent assassin you clearly need the extra time. But still you disappoint me. Of all my Crows I had expected that you out of all of them would be honest with me and keep yourself clean. But look at you, your filthily.”

Zevran wanted to say something but he couldn't. What could he say? He had done something he wasn't suppose to and now he was going to face the consensuses of that. 

“Whats this? You have nothinng to say for once?” Zevran's eyes looked down to avoid eye contact with the man. “Can you at least tell me why your mask is missing?”

Zevran's breath stopped, frozen in his throat as every part of his body tensed up at what the Guildmaster has said. He touched his cheekbone expecting to feel the hard surface of the mask there but he only felt his own skin. When he had taken it off to look at the Warden earlier...! Oh Maker.

“Well?” 

The Guildmaster looked at Zevran. His face was still that neutral expression but he had murder in his eyes. Zevran had lost something that belonged to the Guildmaster and in his eyes that was just as bad as breaking it in front of him. 

“I...” Zevran paused. No mater what he said next he was going to get punished. “I do not know. I am sorry.”


	11. Chapter 10

Zevran sat on the bottom step of the stares in the basement well feelings of shame and embarrassment squeezed at his chest. He lightly touched the skin under his eye and winced. 

The beating from the Guildmaster was nothing Zevran hadn't experienced before, far from it in fact, but he could still tell that he was going to be fairly bruised in the morning. Still it was nothing he couldn't deal with. He had experienced far worse well just training to be a crow so he was no stranger to pain. 

What had upset Zevran about this whole thing was how the other crows in the house has likely heard what had happened. A few of them might have even come to see what was happening. A crow getting beaten by his Guildmaster was not an unusual sight among the crows but that didn't change how humiliating it was for others to bare witness as the man who basically owned you hit you for being ten minutes late.

He sighed and looked behind himself up the stairs to the door. After the Guildmaster had finished with him and he had returned the outfit sans mask he had been instructed to go to bed by the Guildmaster. As soon as Zevran had entered the basement where his bed was he had heard the heavy door lock behind him. It was unlikely that the door would open again anytime soon. Zevran had no idea how long the Guildmaster planed to keep him down here. Given the severity of the offence, a few days probably, depending on how long the Guildmaster could tolerate not having someone around to sweep the floors.

Zevran let out a huff of amusement at the that. How funny it was. Back in Antiba he had thought himself one of the greatest assassins in the land. Now his usefulness was limited to how dirty a house that wasn't even his was. Maybe this was all some kind if divine punishment for being so full of himself. 

No. If this, coming to Ferelden, was some kind of punishment he wouldn't have been allowed to meet Mahariel. The Warden would have rejected him and walked away never for Zevran to lay eyes on every again. But that had not happened. Maybe there was hope for him. Maybe.

The Warden had made Zevran feel like he was wanted. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. It saddened him greatly knowing that they would never again meet.

Zevran sighed again and stood. He made his way over to his bed roll and laid down on it. If he was going to be down here for a while he might as well use the time to catch up on sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

Zevran pushed the various jars of preserves around the shelves purposefully disorganizing them so that he could reorganize them later. He hated being locked up down here.

It was cold, dark, and there was nothing to do. Any kind of light source wasn't allowed down here. Something about how absolute darkness helped keep the potatoes and onions from going bad. Even though Zevran could see perfectly fine in the dark he still resented that little rule. A minute or two of exposure to candle light surely wouldn't turn the onions to mush.

Even though he could see perfectly fine he still hated the darkness because it reminded him of his least favourite part of his Crow training. It was part of the pain/torture resistance training early on. He would be locked in a room with nothing in it and no light for what felt like days. It was apparently a torture method that was rare as it required a bit of patience. He was grateful that at least here he had something to do. Even if that stuff was just reorganizing the jams it was better then nothing.

Well Zevran was looking at a jar trying to figure out if it was beets or plumbs he heard the door that lead to the basement creak open. Zevran was a bit confused at hearing that sound so soon. There was no way he was being let out.  He had only been down here for a day or two. The Guildmaster was probably just here to get some food.

“Zevran.” The Guildmaster's voice called form the top of the stars. “Make yourself look halfway presentable and get up here. We have guests coming.” Zevran heard the door close after that but he did not hear it lock.

Zevran was befuddled. Whatever could he be needed for if guests were coming. Judging from what the Guildmaster had ordered him to do it didn't sound like he was being called to clean. Zevran shrugged and stood. He wasn't going to let an opportunity to get out of this basement slip by.

 

\--

 

Zevran sat in a chair in a room next to the office of the Guildmaster surrounded by his fellow crows. Apparently it had been decided that Zevran was important enough to get to be present at some big meeting with the "guest" taking place in the house. Every Ferelden Crow seemed to be here.

Everyone was waiting for whoever the guests were to arrive. Well waiting Zevran poked at his cheek and felt the pain hover there. By that and how the other crows had been looking at him he guessed that the bruise that the Guildmaster had left him with was pretty bad.

A strong knocking then echoed through the house. The sound of footsteps could be heard existing the Guildmasters office and heading toward the front door. Everyone in the room tried to sneakily look through the door of the room to the hallway to see if they could see who the Guildmaster was meeting with. Muffled voices could be heard from the entrance before the sound of multiple footsteps coming back towards them could be heard.

It was difficult to see out the door from where Zevran so all he was able to see was a flash of blue and silver armour walk by. This was enough to almost make his heart freeze in his chest. Could it be the Gray Wardens? Here? Was he here? What for?

From the energy of the room Zevran could tell his fellow crows were thinking the same thing.

“Must those two be present for this Commander?” The voice of the Guildmaster could be heard from the other room.

“Yes.”

Even though the voice was slightly muffled by the walls of the house Zevran recognized the voice immediately. It was him. The Warden Commander. The elf he had sleep with only a few nights ago. Maker, what was he doing here.

“They insisted on accompanying me. You must understand they were concerned about me coming to a house full of assassins all by myself.” The voice of Commander Mahariel continued.

“We would never try to do anything to you Warden Commander.” The Guildmaster sounded a little intimidated.

“I know.” The Warden said sounding calm and confident.

Zevran glanced at the other crows who were all also looking at each other. No one dared speak, whisper, or even breath to loudly for fear of not being able to hear the conversation that was going on between the men in the other room.

The sound of chairs squeaking on wooden floors could be heard next.

“So you reviewed what I sent to you Commander?” Everyone's ears perked up at that.

“Yes I did, quite thoroughly. I thank you for sending them to me ahead of time like I requested. I am very busy and I like to make informed decisions when I can.”

“I'm glad to hear that commander. And what decision have you made if I may ask?”

“I have chosen this man.” The sound of paper rustling could be heard from the other room. Followed by a prolonged silence.

In the room Zevran was in all the Crows looked at each other in confusion all silently asking the same question. Was the Warden here to hire one of them? If so this was a very weird way of doing it. Normally a client of the Crows had no say in what assassin carried out the job. Maybe he was here to recruit one of them into the Wardens. Still the same questions as before also applied here if that was the case. If he did want to recruit one of them couldn't he just come in take whoever he wanted and leave no questions asked? What was with the formality?

Zevran and the other crows focuses shifted again to the voices from the other room as the Guildmaster spoke again.

“Are you sure?” The Guidmaster sounded confused and concerned.

“Yes I am sure.”

“Why? He's a terrible assassin. He's barley killed anyone since he got here.”

“I know that Guildmaster. But from what I have read he is exactly what I need. And besides, you and I both know that if he were truly a bad assassin he'd be dead by now. That's how it is with Crows isn't it?” A note of smugness could be heard in the Wardens voice.

“Well... Yes, but given the options available to you I really don't think it would be wise to take someone like him when you-”

The Guildmaster was cut off.

“You seem awfully keen on not letting this assassin of yours go Guildmaster. Honestly I would think you'd be happy that I was taking this 'terrible' assassin off your hands. If he his bad as you seem to think he is he could be a liability after all.”

“Well, yes but-”

“But what Guildmaster?”

“You,” the Guildmaster stumbled with his words for a bit. “you haven't even met any of them! How can you hire a person for something like this you've never met?”

An air of confusion could be felt from the other Crows as Zevrans own brow furrowed at what the Guildmaster was saying. What was he going on about. No who hired Crows ever met who they were hiring everyone knew that especially the Guildmaster.

The Warden sighed. “Guildmaster I had plenty of time to observe your Crows at the party these past few nights and out of all the them he... Impressed me the most.”

Zevran could swear he heard one of the other Wardens stifle a chuckle.

Then Zevran held his breath suddenly realizing who they were talking about. Sweet Maker they were talking about him.

“But he's just some elf!” The Guildmaster shouted from the other room.

“Guildmaster I don't know if you've noticed but I am also 'just some elf'.” The Wardens voice was louder then it had been before but it wasn't a shout. “You are being unnecessarily difficult about this Guildmaster. I know that you would rather not see me again and I feel the same towards you. If you just give him too me we can make that happen a lot faster.”

There was an uncomfortably long silence that followed. All the while Zevran still held his breath hopping that somehow someway he was going to be free if this damned house.

“Fine.” The Guildmaster said at last. "He is your. As per the agreement."

“Then that is that. I will take your assassin and never come to you for any reason ever again.”

“And we will never take a contact on your life again.”

"May our paths never cross again Guildmaster.”

The sound of chairs moving echoed again from the other room.

“He is right-”

“I saw him on the way in.” The Warden said interrupting the Guildmaster.

Suddenly all the crows in the room including Zevran looked at the entrance to see the legendary Warden Commander standing there in all his Grey Warden glory.

“Zevran Arainai.” The Warden spoke.

Zevran let out the breath he had been holding in for so long and stood quickly.

“Yes Commander?” Zevran's words sounded breathy.

“Zevran Arainai, as of this moment you are now under the employment of the Arling of Amarathine. Grab any possessions you might have. We are leaving for the Keep immediately.”

Zevran was stunned. He felt the eyes of every Crow in the house on him in that moment. He could see the resentful look in the eyes of the Guildmaster as he stood behind the Warden. The suspicious look the human and dwarf Wardens gave in his direction. And the stern unreadable look the Warden was giving him.

This didn't seem real. He was being taken away from here. By the conversation that had happened between the Warden and the Guildmaster it sounded as if it was a permanent arrangement.

Zevran found his words after a minutes.

“I have nothing commander.” Zevran said.

The Wardens eyebrows furrowed a small amount at this. “Very well then. Lets go.”

Zevran looked around the room one last time at his fellow Crows. They all looked as surprised as he felt. He was almost expecting to wake up at that moment only to discover that he was still in that basement. But he did not. Instead Zevran strode forward and followed the Wardens out of that house.

Zevran never looked back.

 


	13. Epilogue

It was late in the evening now. No one in the group had spoken since they had left the house hours ago. So far the rumored stoic nature of Grey Wardens was proving itself to be true. That and that there preferred method of travel was on foot so getting to Vigils keep would take a few days. Surly they would not be silent that whole time right?

Still, what harm could there be in trying to start a conversation. There were still things that Zevran had questions about. Like if he was actually being recruited into the Wardens or was he just working for them. And if he was just working for them what did they need him for? He supposed any questions he had could wait. But then again there was also no reason they had to wait.

“Excuse me, Commander?” Zevran asked.

“Yes?” The Waren Commander replied looking back at Zevran slightly.

“Are you recruiting me into the Grey Wardens?”

“I told you he would think we were recruiting him.” The human Warden commented sounding a little smug.

“Oh no elfy, unfortunately we aren't gonna make you a Warden.” The red haired dwarf said to Zevran as he patted him on the back. “Unless you _really_ want to be one of course.”

“Hush Ohgren.” The Warden Commander said to the dwarf well he slowed himself down so that he could walk beside Zevran. “I apologize for any confusion but Ohgren is correct. You are not being recruited into the Wardens proper but you will be working closely with us.”

Mahariel took in a breath and held it for a bit before letting it out and looking Zevran in the eyes. “I have recently found myself in need of spymaster and I have chosen you to be my spymaster.” The Warden said sounding serious.

 

“Your spymaster?” Zevran wasn't exactly surprised that the Warden Commander was in need of a spymaster. He could think of many reasons as to why he of all people might need one. But why hire a Crow for it? Sure he had all the necessary skills and the experience required to be one but he really couldn't see any reason not to just hire a random Orlisian bard to do it. “I understand, Commander, but I must ask. Why did you decide to go to the Crows to find a spymaster?”

The Warden shrugged. “Honestly this might sound silly but it was the easiest way to get one.” Zevran raised his eyebrow skeptically before the Warden continued. “Sometime after the Crow attack at Amaranthine I approached the Guildmaster to complain about it. I wasn't expecting him to do anything about it other then say 'sorry won't happen again' but I guess hes scared of be because as soon as I bring it up he offers me this deal. He'll give me a Crow of my choosing and he burns any contract with my name on it so long as I personally never contact him again. I accepted the offer but put off actually getting a Crow until I felt like I needed one.”

“So, you own me now.” Zevran said.

“Creators above no!” The Commander exclaimed looking shocked. “As far as I'm concerned I own you as much as I own the stable keeper. You can quit whenever you want. Heck, if you don't want to be my spymaster you can leave right now and do your own thing.”

Zevran tried to process what the Warden was saying. He had never had the option to just quit a job. But he did not want to leave this. That was a choice as well he supposed. More then he had ever had before.

“Well, Commander, I do not think I will be leaving anytime soon.” Zevran said smiling “I thank you for this opportunity.”

“We'll see how thankful you really are when he get back to the Keep!” The dwarf laughed “Its a about as cold as day old nug up there!”

 

\--

 

It was later in the night now. They had set up camp for the night and Zevran and Mahariel were the only ones still awake. Although Zevran had had most of the questions he had put to rest earlier in the evening there was still one that was eating at him. He had not asked about it earlier because of the other Wardens, who he now knew as Ohgren and Nathaniel.

But those two were asleep now. No reason to put it off any longer.

“Warden.” Zevran said looking at the Warden Commander who was currently laying on his side next to the fire.

The Warden made a sound of acknowledgement without looking up from fire.

“Did what happened between us at the party... Did any of that factor into your decision to hire me?”

The Warden sat up and looked at Zevran.

“Not really. I had decided on you before we had even left the Keep to come here. You had what I was looking for. I good record of jobs in Antiva but little activity in Ferelden itself. I wanted someone who is relatively unknown here.” The Warden chuckled to himself. “Although I'd be lying if I said what happened at the party didn't cement my decision further. You managed to get me into quite a few situations where you could have easily killed me.”

Zevran laughed. “Is that how you choose all your staff dear Warden? By how close they can get to killing you?”

“I don't choose all my staff like that.” The Warden smirked “But that was the reason I recruited Nathaniel.”

The two elf's laughed at this.

A silence fell between the two after that. Zevran closed his eyes to listen to the sounds of the Ferelden night. He had not spent a night out in Ferelden were he wasn't working on some kind of contract. It was nice just to sit here with the warmth of the fire on his front and the cold night air on his back. He felt a little bit free in that moment. It felt good.

“Oh! Before I forget,” The Wardens voice startled Zevran out of his moment.

Looking over at the Warden he saw Mahariel digging through the various pockets and pouches that he had on his armour looking for something. After a bit of searching the Warden seemed to find what he was looking for and started to pull something silver out of one of his pouches and held it towards Zevran.

It was the mask that he had so foolishly left behind in the Wardens room that night.

“You left this in my room that night.” The Warden said shacking the mask a little. “I wasn't sure if you left it there on purpose of not.”

Zevran looked at the mask that was being held towards him. He reached out and touched the smoother surface of it before taking it into his own hands from the Warden. He looked at the face of the mask remembering how safe it had made him feel when he was wearing it at the party. Zevran realized that he had been feeling the same thing ever since he had left the Guildmaster's house with the Warden.

“I did not intent to leave it behind. Thank you for returning it.” Zevran said. “Although it is not actually me who you should be returning it too.”

The Warden shrugged. “Well its your now if you want it.” The Warden said as he stood at turned towards one of of the two tent they had set up.

“Feel free to use that bedroll.” The Warden pointed toward the rolled up bedroll next to the fire. “But,” The Wardens tone had shifted. “I would not be against sharing a tent with you.” The Warden looked back at Zevran and gave him a knowing look before entering the tent.

Zevran smiled. He looked down at the mask in his hands once more before discarding it by the fire to be picked up in the morning before heading to join the Warden in his tent.

He had a feeling that this was going to be the start of something great.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that read this story. I hope it brought you a little bit of joy.


End file.
